


a few weeks in

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [29]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20989184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: It was only a few weeks ago that everything was completely different.





	a few weeks in

**Author's Note:**

> A very soft and sweet commission I got the other day! Some nice fluff to cleanse your soul.

Miria has been on the road for a few weeks now, in a flurry of adventures and heists and costumes, and it’s hard to believe that this is really her life. It’s hard to believe that, just a few weeks ago, things were so different, with no hope of anything ever changing for her. A few weeks ago, Isaac was a stranger to her, someone she passed on the street from time to time, who made tried to make her laugh once, before her family pulled her along, telling her not to linger.

It’s been a few weeks since that night when she woke up to a strange noise in her room, and a few weeks before she ran away with him. He recounts the story differently from time to time, saying that he rescued her from her prison or stole her away in the night like a bandit, and every time he tells the story, she listens with rapt attention, as if she’s never heard it before, and as if they didn’t live it together.

She treats him as a legendary hero, and he treats her as her beloved sidekick, and neither have addressed where their relationship is going, but she has a feeling that they both know the outcome is obvious. When they flee the scene hand in hand, when they stay up all night sharing stories, how could they not know exactly where this is going?

She makes the decision one night, when he is telling her story yet again, this time spinning it as some sort of fairy tale. After all, she knows how most fairy tales end, and as he reaches the point where he escapes with the “princess,” she decides that if one of them has to give this a push, then it will be her.

And so she kisses her rescuer, and from that point on, no matter where they may be going, there is at least no question about where their relationship will go.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  



End file.
